


Happy Again

by tchele



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fix-it...sortof, Fluff and Humor, Spoilers for What Child is This?, post Hail & Farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/pseuds/tchele
Summary: Post Hail and Farewell, I didn’t like how Nick so cavalierly gave away Ellie and McGee’s Comic Con tix so I had to fix that lol this hasn’t been edited, I wrote it on the fly so I apologize for plot holes and or errors I wanted to get it posted quickly ☺️





	Happy Again

They had solved the case, a particularly difficult case because of the connection to Gibbs, but the case was solved. Nick was alone in the bullpen finishing up paperwork when Palmer approached Nick’s desk.

“Nick, why did you ask me to get three extra passes for Comic Con if you didn’t want to go?” Palmer asked.

“I gave away the three passes Ellie had and I felt bad. I kinda teased her about wanting them too. So I just wanted to make up for what I screwed up.” Nick answered. “What do I owe you?”

“Nothing Nick, I told you I got them through a friend, they didn’t cost me anything.” Palmer replied before he left and headed back to Autopsy.

Nick turned off his monitor and headed toward the elevator when he saw Ellie leaning against the wall. “That was really nice, Nick. I mean yeah, since you gave ours away it was the right thing to do, but you made fun of us for wanting tickets. What gives?” Ellie asked.

“It made you happy when you found out McGee had the tickets. I just wanted to see that look on your face again.” Nick confessed

“Its no secret I’ve had a rough time lately, close calls and all. I was really looking forward to going. Thanks. Does this mean we are ok now? You forgive me?” Ellie asked as the elevator doors closed in front of them.

“It was never about forgiveness. It was about trust.” Nick answered.

“So do you trust me again?” Ellie asked.

“Let me ask you this, do you trust me? Things have been off between us for longer then since that case. Since Boyd.” Nick replied.

“You ready to talk to me about why you texted Boyd?” Ellie asked.

“Are you still seeing him?” Nick asked as the elevator opened and they walked towards the parking lot.

“No, I didn’t go out with him again.” Ellie answered. “You gonna answer my question?” 

“I was jealous. I didn’t want you to go on a fifth date with him, ok? I don’t want you to go out with anyone else. I thought at Christmas there was something special going on with us and then you came back from Oklahoma and you started seeing Boyd.” Nick replied.

“Did you know they named him Cody?” Ellie asked.

Nick shook his head. “I didn’t know that you kept in touch.” Nick replied.

“I didn’t, Jack did. Taking care of him made me realize I want to be a mom, and I’m not getting any younger. I figured I needed to put myself out there if I don’t want to miss my chance, and you made it clear you have no interest in having a family.” Ellie said.

“I make one comment one time.” Nick teased. “What if I said I changed my mind? What if Cody changed how I felt?”

“Is that the truth? Do you want kids now?” Ellie asked, her eyes bright with hope.

“I think I might. I never pictured myself with kids, but after taking care of him I started to realize that maybe I do want that...with you.” Nick confessed.

“What do you say we go back to my place, order in, talk, and watch Star Wars so I can introduce you do the master that is George Lucas.” Ellie said.

“I like that idea.” Nick said as he dropped a quick kiss on her lips before walking to his Jeep.

~Fin


End file.
